the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Rience
King Rience was the Welsh king of Gwynedd and one of the eleven rebel kings that refused to become vassals to King Arthur after King Uther's death. Arthur, with the help of kings of Brittany, first defeated the kings of Hen Ogledd and then turned to Wales. Arthur married Lady Guinevere, daughter of King Leodegrance of Powys, thus making him a major power in Wales. Rience believed the people of England had been tainted by Romans and Saxons and that the Welsh were the true British peoples, thus he saw Leodegrance, who was Roman, as a scourge and traitor of Wales. However during battle Leodegrance is accidentally killed in dishonourable conduct that Rience felt he was responsible for, thus surrendered to Arthur. He would later join Arthur, and the other kings of Britannia, on their quest to found Space Britain from the spacecraft Camelot. Description Appearance King Rience is a tall man with a thick head of bushy, red hair. He keeps his chin shaven but his eyebrows are just as untamed as his mane. He wears ragged armour that looks like it must have been used by several generations of his family, with only the thick, green cloak made within the last decade. He has a strong, bulky framePan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Sword He has a great, double-sided long sword. History Pre-Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Rience is based on King RienceKing Rience article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monarchs Category:British Kings Category:Space British Kings Category:King Characters Category:Villains Category:Space British Characters Category:Space-faring Characters